when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Horst Bauerfeind
"Damn it. This guy is sure as he feared that when the Faunus died... maybe this one is worst than when the Jews got killed. Well, let's face it. That guy's name is Horst Bauerfeind. If I were him, maybe there could be looking upon his own success rate of saving the Faunus. No crap about it, yes? --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Horst Bauerfeind is a good Drache trooper that serves for both Weiss Schnee and Dorothy Ann Rourke, and is also a former Drache trooper of the Nazi Union. In suppressing Faunus protesters from Hans Grosse's command during the Beacon War, he objected the Drache troopers and four (4) Flammpanzer III on their intention to kill Faunus protesters, but they keep killing Faunus protesters anyway, then he wanted to find a good way and redeem himself. Also, he would use his BMW R75 motorbike to find Weiss and Dorothy Ann, and join them when he resigned and quitted the Nazi Union, and when he found them, he asked them that the Drache troopers and four (4) Flammpanzer III were suppressing the Faunus protesters, and he doesn't want to kill them in his own warning. They both said to him that he doesn't kill Faunus and he always love Faunus civilians. Like what they both said, he loved Faunus civilians and the two of them because Schnee is new Führer, while Dorothy Ann is like a niece or daughter to him, and he is now one of the Faunus lovers. Also, the combined beauty of Weiss Schnee and the intelligence of Dorothy Ann Rourke made him that he could join Team RWBY, the Schnee Wehrmacht and Team Magic School Bus. Now he would be a new member of the Waffen Schnee and he would be the protector of Ruby Rose, and soon, he would be a flame specialist of Team RWBY, Schnee Wehrmacht and Team Magic School Bus. At the same time, he would be keeping to wear his Drache trooper uniform and his Drache trooper armor, but due to the service of Weiss Schnee and Dorothy Ann Rourke, he will be using a snowflake icon and a blazing school bus icon to make his the shoulder part of his own Drache trooper armor had have a snowflake icon (on the left) and a blazing school bus icon (on the right) for no without any swatiskas or Iron Crosses on his shoulder parts due to his membership of the Schnee Wehrmacht, Team RWBY and Team Magic School Bus. Also, he would be Jaune's friend. He will too use his new weapons: a Flammenwerfer 35, a Dieselgewehr, a Kampfpistole, dual Handgun 1960, an Assault Rifle 1960, any flamethrowers, a Mauser Myrtenaster (because Weiss,her team, Mauser and the German Army, Ruby Ramirez and Dorothy Ann Rourke (in her civilian clothes) invented the Mauser Myrtenaster as special prize for him when he killed more enemy invaders), an IMI Desert Eagle, an M249 light machine gun, a Karabiner 98k, an MP 40, an StG 44, a Rheinmetall MG 3, a KM2000 combat knife, a Heckler & Koch MP7, a few of stick grenade and a few of M26 grenades. Now he will fight for the Nazi Union formerly, and later, including Jaune, Weiss, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Beacon Academy, the Atlesian Armed Forces, the Atlas Army, Team RWBY, Team Magic School Bus, Team JNPR, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters